Marble Battle
'Battle Requests' You can enter two types of battles from anywhere using any of the following methods: 1. Click the Battle Request icon on the lower right of the screen, this will bring up the Battle Request window. 2. Clicking the same icon located in the Battle Board at the top of the screen. The Battle Board will display the current status of either the Marble Battles or your Arena battle record. NB as of late 2012, the level 50-60 tier was split into level 50-59 and level 60 only. You can choose to hide the board by going to Options > UI > and un-check "Battle Board". *''This is an example of the Arena Battle (for level 60) choices.There are three categories: 1 vs 1, 3 vs 3, and 5 vs 5.'' *If you are the Party leader you can click the Party Request button to enter your party in the battle. *Click the Single Request button for a single battle request. If you are in a party when the battle starts you will be removed from your party. *This screen will appear until a match is found. When a match has been found, a window will appear asking if you want to participate. You have 30 seconds to accept or deny. If you accept you will be instantly teleported to the arena. If you deny, you will drop out of the Battle Request Queue and suffer loss of Social Points. See below for details on the battles. You can click the exit button to hide this screen but your request will not be cancelled unless you click Request Cancel. 'Marble Battle' To begin the Marble Battle, at least 3 (up to a maximum of 5) players from each school need to do a Marble Battle request. Once the minimum number of players from each school have signed and each side is equal in participants, the confirmation to enter will appear. Players who confirm will automatically be teleported into the Marble Battle arena. 1. '''Dragons will be teleported into the Dragon Starting Point, Owls to the Owl Starting Point. '''2. There will be a 90 second waiting period before the force field is turned off and the battle begins. 3.'''The main objective is to take over the 3 terminals (the red points on the map below) to gain points. A team gains 10 points per 10 seconds they have taken over a terminal. Killing the other team's players do not give points. '''4. You can get buffs by killing the golems inside the North and South Specimen Storage rooms. There are also healing seats located near the terminals that can restore your HP and MP. '''5. '''The first team to reach 1,800 points wins the Marble Battle. There is no time limit. '''6. '''Both sides will be rewarded with EXP and social points (SP), with the winning team having higher amounts. Level 60 MB participants will not receive EXP, but will still receive SP. Marble Battle Rewards Arena Battles *There are three types of Arena Battles; 1 vs 1, 3 vs 3, and 5 vs 5. *You will be teleported to the sidelines at first. Once both teams are ready, the first tow combatants will be teleported into the arena. Then you will fight to the death. *In a 3 vs 3 and 5 vs 5 battle, a team leader will be randomly selected. The leader will choose which order his team will fight in. The first two opposing players will fight, then the players up next, and so on. The fights are best two out of three and best three out of five respectively. You will gain Social points and a Battle Ranking increase if you win. You will lose Battle Ranking if you lose. Once the battle is complete, all combatants will be teleported to their original locations. See also: Gemini's Guide Category:Information